What if you found your Eric Draven
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: a woman compares a man to Eric Draven, she finds out shes pregnant with his baby, they are killed, he comes back to find a very important person who knows and is related to this woman who carried his child R&R PLEASE !
1. chapter 1

A guitar sat in the corner of the bedroom, a woman and a man laid on the bed.

"I want to make love with you Byron," the woman turning around to face him.

"Are you sure?" Byron sleepily,

"I'm sure," the girl explained, slowly they started making out,

"I don't have a condom, I don't want to get you pregnant," Byron explained.

"So, just pull out before hand," the woman shrugged, he shook his head and moved her on top of him, slowly they started to make love. Byron was almost ready to unload since he hadn't been with anyone in a while, he held onto the headboard of the bed, he didn't want to stop, but there was a voice inside his head telling him that he needed to.

"Kat!" Byron pulling out too late, Kat laid there on her back on the bed, staring at the ceiling,

You are my Eric Draven. she remembered sending in an email to him. Kat looked at the electric guitar in the corner of his room,

"My god! You are!" Kat whispered,

"I'm what?" Byron a little annoyed at her.

"Nothing, its stupid," Kat explained, slowly she got up.

"Where are you going?" Byron asked,

"I need a shower," Kat walking to the bathroom.

This cant be, he can't be my crow, he doesn't even love me as I love him. Kat thinking too much. Byron came in,

"I thought you were taking a shower?" Byron seriously.

"I just, I was just thinking that's all," Kat turning the water on and adjusting it. Kat pulled the shower head on, Byron grabbed her arm,

"Kat, if you're pregnant, I want the baby, I want full custody," Byron sternly.

"You couldn't handle a child, you barely have time for yourself," Kat getting in the shower, Byron stepped in and gave her a pity look. Kat laughed,

"Don't do that, I hate pity," Kat harshly as she washed her hair.

"I want the child," Byron seriously,

"Answer me this, if you want the child, why not me too? A child shouldn't grow up without its mother," Kat pissed off.

"I…, I just don't believe in a child having to go to two different places, besides, you would still be in the child's life," Byron seriously.

"If you got full custody of the child I would not be their mother anymore, don't you see that?" Kat seriously.

"I can't marry you, I want my schooling and my career, I can't have that if I have a family," Byron seriously,

"I would let you have that Byron, I love you that much," Kat sternly. Finally she couldn't handle the talking anymore, she got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried off.

Maybe it could work, I mean a child does need both parents. Byron thinking very seriously.

"Kat, wait, where are you going?" Byron asked,

"Away from the jerk you are, a child needs its mother and you aren't going to give this child the opportunity to have a mother," Kat jerking on her clothes,

"Kat, we don't know if you're even pregnant or not," Byron thinking she was jumping to conclusions.

"And if I am pregnant I'm sure as hell not telling you," Kat grabbing her long sleeve over shirt and throwing it on as she walked out the door. Byron just stood there,

Both of my parents lived together and got married and took care of me, why cant I do the same, am I scared of commitment? Byron laughed at himself and shook his head, Byron was strong, he wasn't afraid of anything.


	2. Doctor

Kat had a doctor's appointment, she was having morning sickness.

"Okay, take this, it will help with the morning sickness," the doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor," Kat seriously, she walked out of the doctor's office and went to Byron's place.


	3. At Byron

-1It had started to rain, not just sprinkle but pour down rain, Kat sat in the car, slowly she walked to the front door and thought for a few minutes. Byron's dog was barking up a storm, even though Kat had not knocked yet Byron's dog knew she was there. Byron decided to check to see if anyone might be at the door, he quickly unlocked the door seeing Kat standing there soaked with water dripping from her hair and rain drops on her face.

"Kat, come in," Byron getting her in the house. Slowly she walked in shaking from the Winter rain that had yet to freeze into ice,

"Byron, I'm so sorry, you know about fighting with you," Kat chattering, Byron got her wet clothes off her and wrapped her up tightly in his nice white robe his mother had given him the Christmas before.

"No, Kat, I was the jerk to you, I don't know, I guess I don't know what I would do if I got you pregnant, but a child does need both parents," Byron carrying her to the couch,

"Let me go get some blankets and turn the heat up," Byron jumping up from the couch,

"Byron, I have to tell you something," Kat softly, Byron was walking back through the hallway with blankets,

"Nice to see you again Mr. Vercetti," three men hovering over Kat,

"Let her go, you're deal is with me not her, leave her out of this," Byron dropping the blankets, he slowly moved his hand to his spine, his palm rested on a gun he carried around everywhere with him, slowly his grip tighten around the gun's handle just to make sure through his shaking that he wouldn't stand a chance of dropping it, he was in trouble and now Kat was a victim of it. Anger raged through his veins,

"Byron, I'm pregnant," Kat cried out, it sent him over the edge, he fired at the guy that held Kat, he then rolled to the floor where half a wall separated the kitchen from the living room.

Kat's pregnant and I'm a …father! Byron having a sad smile on his face, he felt happy inside, for a moment. A shot rang out through the living room,

"Kat! Talk to me," Byron praying to god she was still unharmed,

"I love you Byron," Kat crying,

"I love you Kat, just hang tight, I'm getting you out of this mess," Byron seriously. Slowly he got to the side of the wall and glanced quickly to see where the two men left standing were, he shot one of them in the leg, now one man left standing. Byron had always had the easy lifestyle, but he was dealt a lucky hand as if he had a winning hand in poker, but he never saw this coming, just one unlucky card, he was putting on a good poker face up till now. His heart raced as if it were a racing horse, it would beat the same exact way every time he saw Kat, but now he was freaking out, trying to maintain his poker face, to stay stable without falling apart. Byron took a deep breath and let it out slowly,

"Lets get rid of this thing that you carry," the man stabbing her in the stomach,

"Byron!" Kat screamed, Byron glanced and fired at the guy, just a shoulder wound, but none of the guys he had shot had fatal wounds, he kicked their guns away and grabbed Kat up in his arms,

"Kat, are you with me, hey, listen to me Kat I'm getting you out of here," Byron trying to get up, there was a stinging in his leg muscle, one of the guys had a knife and stabbed his leg.

"I love you Byron," Kat's mouth streaming with blood,

"I love you too Kat, I love our child, I want you as my wife," Byron trying to smile through his tears.

"Are you sure you want me in your life too?" Kat closing her eyes,

"Of course, I was just stupid and I didn't realize how much you meant to me, I do love you Kat," Byron kissing her, knowing now that they were both already dead that they weren't getting out alive. Another gunshot rang out, Byron slowly laid down on top of Kat, dead. Kat was barely alive, she closed her eyes and cried as the men raped her and stabbed her to death.


	4. Chapter 4

Byron and Kat both believed if they died that they went to Heaven or Hell but that wasn't their case. Kat found herself walking through a wooded area, she came to a swinging bridge where Byron was waiting.

"Byron," Kat running and hugging him.

"Kat, god, I'm so sorry Kat, I have thought about you ever since you left and married that poor excuse of a man, I guess I pushed all my feelings aside, I don't know exactly why, I love you Kat, I wanted you as my wife, those bastards took everything in my life that was important to me," Byron holding the sides of Kat's face. A crow landed on the railing of the swinging bridge, Kat looked at the black ebony bird,

"No, no, you have to stay with me Byron, don't go back," Kat hugging him tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Byron seriously.

"There's a crow Byron, it wants you to go back," Kat seriously.

"I want to be with you though," Byron looking at the crow.

"Don't go, please, stay with me!" Kat crying,

"If I have to go back then I have to go, I love you Kat, I love our baby," Byron kissing her lips and then kissing her stomach.

"I love you Byron," Kat holding his hand as he stood on the railing of the bridge, he turned his head around,

"I'm coming back to you Kat," Byron looking at her.

"I love you so much," Kat letting go of his hand,

"Till we are together again," Byron watching the crow fly through some weird transporting hole. Slowly he fell from the railing of the bridge and fell through the same hole the crow had flew through.


	5. five years later

-1Byron's body started moving a little, his fingers were stiff from the cold, where it was, the thing that had separated him and Kat and his child, the black ebony bird.

"Don't look Byron, its going to hurt," the crow cawed, Byron got his old cold body up from the floor, he looked to the other side of him.

"No! Kat," Byron not remembering very much at first,

"Oh Kat," Byron picking her up in his arms, he poured his heart out through his tears he let rain down on Kat's body, he just kept pushing her hair back. Memories shot through him as he closed his eyes, he shook with pain and anger, he just sat there rocking back and forth.

"Get up Byron, its time," the crow cawed again,

"I'm back to kill these bastards, to take my revenge on them," Byron understanding his mission, he slowly got up, he hit the button on the answering machine as he walked away,

"You have 50 missed calls," the answering machine replied.

"Damn," Byron laughed a little, he let the messages play as he found something to wear. One message stood out from all the rest,

"Hi, Mr. Vercetti, I'm sorry to bother you but someone told me that I could get in touch with Katronia Lexton through you, if you could give me a call back, my name is Alexandera and my number is 385-2798 thanks," a young woman spoke softly.

"Why the hell would someone be looking for Kat?" Byron going to the living room as he threw on a black t-shirt. Slowly he fell back on the couch and sunk into its cushion as he looked at the phone, trying to decide if it was a good idea whether or not to call this woman back, finally his curiosity got the best of him and dialed the number.

"Hello," an older woman who sounded like she had partied all night and now she suffered the consequences,

"I'm looking for an Alexandera," Byron explained,

"Hey Lex, one of your boyfriends is on the phone," the woman making an effort to scream for Alexandera,

"I'm not her…" Byron interrupted by the knock on the broken door,

"She's not here, can I ask who's calling?" the woman annoyed at this point.

"It's Mr. Vercetti, thanks," Byron hanging up, he walked to the door, there was a girl who stood outside in the rain, he remembered; Kat was standing in the rain and was soaked to the bone. The memory faded back into reality,

"Who is it?" Byron screamed out as he hurried hid Kat's body in his bedroom.

"Its Alexandera, I have to talk to you," Alexandera screamed through the door.

What the hell is she doing here? Byron confused, he took a deep breath as if it was going to actually help since he was already dead, and opened the door. There she stood, a familiar face, it was Kat, his beloved Kat. The same blond hair but an inch shorter, the same blue eyes that could see straight through him and see his soul, Byron felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach, the breath he could not find.

"Hi, Mr. Vercetti right?" this young version of Kat having her hand stuck out to shake hands with him,

"Yes, come on in, let me get you a blanket," Byron grabbing up the ones that still laid in his hallway, he hurried back to her,

"Thanks, what happened to your place?" Alexandera shocked.

"Some people broke in," Byron mumbled,

"I'm sorry, it doesn't look like they took anything," Alexandera seeing the entertainment system still in place.

"They took the two most important things in my life that I had," Byron whispered.

"Really, what?" the young woman asked, Byron skipped over the question,

"Why are you here?" Byron acting annoyed.

"You know Katronia right?" Alexandera asked,


	6. Lex and Byron

-1"Yeah and?" Byron shrugged,

"She's my mother, do you know where I can find her?" Alexandera asked.

"Look Lex, um," Byron not wanting to lie, he got up, he paced around the room,

You have to tell her Byron, you have to show her, she'll believe you. Katronia's voice screamed in his head.

"You're too late Lex, she's dead," Byron softly,

"No, my mother can't be dead," Byron put his hands on her head and showed her what happened,

"She was raped, she was stabbed over and over again because she was here, at the wrong place at the wrong time," Byron shaking, Alexandera fell to her knees,

"Mom," Alexandera cried out, Byron fell in front of her.

"Forgive me Lex, I couldn't stop it," Byron shaking, Alexandera hugged him,

"You tried, you tried so hard," Alexandera crying.

"Lex, I'm dead, I died trying to protect her," Byron seriously,

"How can you be here?" Alexandera confused,

"I'm back to kill these bastards, to set things right," Byron explained to her.

"Look, I've seen this kind of stuff before, if you kill these guys you can't be with Katronia," Alexandera holding her stomach,

"Hey, hang on, let's get you to a bathroom," Byron carrying her to the bathroom and sitting her down, she threw up, he pulled her hair back out of the way.

"Lex, are you pregnant?" Byron asked,

"No, I just had some food that didn't agree with me that's all," Alexandera still throwing up.

"You look just like your mother, she was gorgeous, are you sure you're not pregnant," Byron worried about her.

"I'm fine, if you guys were killed where's the graves you guys were buried in?" Alexandera holding her head,

"Lex, I don't know if you are ready for this, no one found our bodies, she's still here, I was trying to protect you from the pain," Byron seriously.

"I have to see my mother," Alexandera seriously,

"First let me clean you up," Byron seriously as he helped her up, he gently wiped her mouth off, she caught him staring at her eyes.

"I remind you so much of my mother don't I?" Alexandera making him look at her.

"Look, its kind of hard to talk about her, there, um, are you sure you want to see her, its really going to hurt," Byron explained to her.

"I have to," Alexandera seriously, Byron nodded, he took her hand gently, he walked to the closed bedroom door, he rested her hand on the knob of the door, she looked up at him, and then back at the door, slowly she turned the knob, slowly she pushed the door open, she cupped her hands over her mouth, there on the bed laid Katronia.

"Mom," Alexandera crying so hard, she couldn't move, Byron saw her legs about to give way, Byron caught her,

"I've got you, shh, I've got you," Byron getting in the floor with her in his lap, he closed his eyes as he held Alexandera, Alexandera buried her face into Byron's chest.

"Shh," Byron suddenly being struck with the pain of Alexandera's life, how when Kat gave her up at birth to protect her from her husband, the hardships that her life had endured from bad adoptive parents, how her adoptive mother drank and her adoptive father took care of her till he left her adoptive mother, then she lived on the streets half the time, and now, recently she was in trouble, she had went to a club and was slipped some kind of a drug and the guy who slipped it to her had took advantage of her. Byron jerked away,

"Byron, she can't be dead, tell me this is all just a bad dream," Alexandera holding her stomach because she was crying so hard.

"I cant do that Lex," Byron trying to shake off the pain her life had put her through. Alexandera couldn't calm down, she rested her head on the floor and cried so hard. Byron finally picked her up and took her to the couch in the living room and laid her down, he tucked the comforter all around her, Byron laid on the couch with her and held her till she fell asleep. Byron got up without waking her up, he took a shovel and went outside and started digging a hole to bury Katronia in. It was still raining so the ground was soft and made it easier to dig, Byron dug a few feet and he couldn't hold it in any longer, he fell to his knees and cried out Kat's name, he hit the ground with his fist over and over again, Alexandera woke up and found Byron gone, she looked everywhere in the house she couldn't find him, then she looked outside, she saw him having a hard time. Alexandera ran outside, she got him up, she took him back inside, she laid him down next to fire place and started a fire. Next she was taking off his soaked clothes. Suddenly she gasped when she saw a scar over his heart, she lightly touched it, Byron jerked his hand up and grabbed her wrist to stop her,

"What are you doing?" Byron slowly opening his eyes, he still held her wrist.

"I was trying to get these wet clothes off of you," Alexandera softly,

"I have to go back and finish my job, I have to give her the proper burial," Byron sternly.

"You'll catch your death out there," Alexandera seriously, Byron laughed,

"Lex, you still haven't figured it out have you, maybe this will clear it up for you," Byron finding his knife and stabbing his own stomach and pulling it back out, he groaned, Alexandera freaked out, she watched as the hole quickly closed up.

"No way, no fucking way," Alexandera smirking a little,

"Why are you smiling, this is not funny, I was killed with your mother and… my unborn child," Byron seriously.

"My mother was…," Alexandera interrupted,

"Yes, your mother was pregnant and I never knew I loved her till it was too late," Byron seriously.

"I'm sorry," Alexandera hugging his naked chest, Byron hugged her back,

"I need to get back to this, if you want to get out of those clothes I might have some of my mother's clothes here," Byron going to his dresser and looking, Alexandera took her clothes off, she walked into his bedroom as she was taking off her pants.

"Here are some of her pants, what are you doing?" Byron glanced at her long enough to give her the pants and then he turned away.

"Um, I was wanting out of those wet clothes so I took them off, I'm sorry if I distracted you," Alexandera softly.

"Lex, its alright if I call you Lex right?" Byron still having his back turned, Alexandera came up behind him,

"Of course it's fine, Byron, I like you, I have this crazy feeling but I like you," Alexandera seriously.


	7. past coming to get Lex

Byron avoided the whole thing that Alex had felt for him, he just kept digging and digging, he had so much anger built up, he threw all his anger into digging, finally he had dug enough, he slowly got Kat in his arms and bent down and laid her broken body in the bottomless pit.

"Goodbye my two sweet loves," Byron softly, he gently pushed what hair was left from over the years, out of her face,

"Never got to love you both the way you both should have been loved, I'm so sorry Kat," Byron gritting his teeth so he wouldn't cry.

"Goodbye mom," Byron hearing a voice behind him, he turned and saw Alex, she was as beautiful as her mother was,

"Come here Lex," Byron softly,

"I don't want to get close, I cant handle seeing this," Alex shaking her head. Byron jumped out of the grave and stood by Alex,

"I just wish I could have been a father, I never thought about having kids till Kat told me we were pregnant, for some reason, I felt so happy like it was meant to happen," Byron spacing out.

"I've got to cover her back up, it wont take but maybe an hour," Byron knowing because he was using his anger to get the job done quickly. Finally Byron fell to his knees, he was finished covering Kat,

"This was my fault, my fault because you and my child are dead, I'm so sorry," Byron bawling like a baby, Alex ran from the swing on the porch to Byron, she held him,

"You tried to save her, I know that, everything happens for a reason," Alex whispered,

"It shouldn't have happened like this," Byron shaking his head.

"Come on, lets go shower and get out of here and get some food," Alex leading him into the house. They showered and threw some clothes on, Byron grabbed the car keys and they walked out to the car and got in,

"How are you feeling," Byron backing out of the driveway.

"A little better, not much," Alex seriously,

"We will get you a pregnancy test while we are out," Byron seriously, they drove to town, when Byron parked he glanced over at her, she was asleep. Byron sighed, he felt sorry for her,

"Lex, sweetie," Byron gently shaking her, he startled himself when he realized he called her 'sweetie'. Slowly she started moving around,

"Oh, sorry, I'm just…," Alex rubbing her face, not finishing her sentence,

"I'm sure I would be too but I don't sleep, come on, lets get you some healthy food," Byron walking with his arm around her waist in case she were to trip or stumble. Byron grabbed a buggy and made Alex hang onto the cart, they were in the store for ten minutes. Alex was suddenly startled, Byron grabbed her waist,

"Its them Byron, they are waiting for me to come out," Alex shaking,

"Hey, calm down, I'll get you out of here, let me see your phone," Byron getting deeper in the store. Byron called his buddies, he told them about the situation and they all agreed to help him out.

"So, what's the plan?" Alex still shaking, Byron held both of her arms,

"Calm down, I'm not letting you die, you are pregnant and you are Kat's daughter, you are apart of Kat and if I just let you die it would be like watching your mother die in my arms all over again," Byron sternly. Alex shook her head up and down, he ran his hand down her hair,

"We just have to give them time to get here, just stay on the back rows and close to me," Byron strongly. 20 minutes later Byron started walking towards the front,

"Okay, I want you to stay behind me, my buddies are good guys they are going to let you stay with them, I know you probably don't trust very well but you can trust them, stay with them till I can get to you," Byron paying for the food and the pregnancy test. Byron gave her the bags,

"Here we go," Byron walking out, Alex stayed by his side opposite from the side the men were.

"There's our little girl, come on Alexandra, time to go," one of the men directed,

"I don't think she wants to go anywhere with you creeps," Byron seriously, Byron's buddies came up behind Alex got her in the car, after they got her in the car they sped out of there.

"We just wanted to reunite her with her husband," one of them shrugs,

"Yeah, we were going to put her right beside her hubby, six feet under," the other guy laughing.

"You aren't going to touch one hair on her head, oh, yeah, that knife and gun isn't going to kill me but you can try?" Byron smiling.

"Yeah, lets see if it doesn't," the men shooting him, he fell to his knees, they were out of bullets,

"Poor, poor babies, out of bullets already? Too bad," Byron killing the two men. Byron ran to his car, finding the tires slashed he kicked the tires and looked around for something to hotwire and get to Alex. Looking around he found a motorcycle still running, he had always hated motorcycles when he was alive because his brother was killed on one, but he pushed all that away now, besides he was already dead if he wrecked all he had to do was pull himself off the ground and dust himself off and get back on. Quickly he got on the bike and took off, finally he got to his friend's place.


	8. at a friends house

"Hey guys open the door, let me in," Byron screamed. Kevin opened the door,

"You have a lot to explain, get in here," Kevin pulling him in and shutting the door. Alex was laying on the couch,

"Has she ate yet?" Byron softly,

"Yeah, she was worried about you, also, I saw a pregnancy test in the trash, she is pregnant, so, explain, where the hell have you been?" Kevin sternly.

"Dead, they killed Kat too, I was going to be a father and those damn bastards killed Kat and my unborn child," Byron running his hands through his hair.

"You were killed?" How is it you can be here now?" Kevin confused as he looked at the bullets holes in his shirt.

"Look, just give me your knife, I will show you," Byron sighs, Kevin gave him his pocket knife, Byron slit his wrist and held it up for Kevin to watch it heal. Kevin started backing away from Byron,

"Kev, I'm still the Byron you knew, I'm back to set things right," Byron strongly,

"So, how did you hook up with this chick?" Kevin getting a beer,

"Actually, she sought me out, she was looking for her real mother, she was looking for Kat," Byron sternly Byron almost fell in the floor,

"Hey, whoa, I got you, sit down, those guys shooting you made you weak, so she is Kat's daughter?" Kevin sitting him on the couch that was empty.

"That's what she said but I don't know because she's lied to me, but I mean look at her, she looks just like Kat when she was younger," Byron seriously.

"Just take it easy Byron, who were those guys that wanted her dead?" Kevin confused,

"I didn't ask her or the guys that unloaded full rounds into me," Byron staring at her on the couch.

"She's okay, she wasn't shot or anything, you guys can take the extra bedroom," Kevin explained.

"Thanks Kevin, those guys killed her husband, she is next, we watch her like a hawk, you got me," Byron explained.

"I'd tell you that you would be safer if you guys skipped town but you have to set things right or something," Kevin not quite knowing what Byron's job was, he drank his beer.

"Yeah, I wish I could stay and help her with the baby but I don't think that is possible, Kevin I have helped you in the past, this time you owe me, after I'm gone, take care of them for me, protect them, don't let anything happen to them," Byron seriously. Kevin swallowed hard,

"I don't know about that Byron, I don't know how to do that, you know me Byron, I'm a fuck up, I'm just getting my life straightened out, how do you think I can protect them?" Kevin freaking out.

"Kev, you are like my brother, you came through for me tonight, I know you could handle it, just leave town with them, anywhere but here, they will be okay, have the family I never got to have with them," Byron strongly. Kevin looked at Alex on the couch,

"Alright, I'll do it," Kevin shaking his head up and down, Byron patted him on the back.

"You'll do fine Kev," Byron smiling,

"Byron, don't die on me, don't leave me," Alex mumbling in her sleep, Bryon slowly walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Lex, I'm not gone, I'm right here," Byron pushing her hair back, Lex jerked up,

"Hey, chill out, I'm right here," Byron hugging her.

"You are okay right?" Alex pulling away,

"Yeah, I'm just a little weak," Byron strongly, he gave her an angry look,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my husband, I didn't actually know they had him, I was throwing up off and on and he and I got in a fight and he left, he said he wasn't ready to be a father, he just left, I have never seen those guys in my life, but my husband was acting weird, he was distant and was always in a bad mood," Alex explained,

"He must have noticed signs of you acting pregnant, and if he was in trouble and had an idea you could be pregnant then he left you to keep you safe, to keep that baby safe that you are carrying inside you now, if they are after you, they may think you have something of theirs or they are trying to kill you because they know you are pregnant with his baby and they don't want another guy or girl coming into this world with your husband's DNA running through them, come on, lets get you to bed," Byron slowly standing up, he reached out his hand for her to take. Slowly Alex sat up and took his hand, Byron tried to get her up but he stumbled,

"Are you okay, those guys really did make you weak," Alex slowly getting up, she helped Byron to the bedroom.


End file.
